


Tangy Times

by WolfyFurSins



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fan Fusion, FanFusion, Fingering, Fusion Sex, Gift, Lesbian Sex, Tentacles, tentadick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 07:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyFurSins/pseuds/WolfyFurSins
Summary: Jasper and Pearl want to experiment more with the fusion, Tangerine Quartz. However, things get heated up during the moment of the intimate moment and things start spiraling about with the two.





	Tangy Times

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jasker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasker/gifts).



> // i didn't know what tangerine's tenta would look like so i decided to say palely striped aaah ;; i also tried to keep this secret and subtle; didn't want to ask! i hope u like it tho!

Two gems became one. Jasper and Pearl had fused once again. But this time? They were experimenting. They were intimate. This moment was... soft one. Not a cuddly sort of soft but a lewd sort of soft. After the two gems had ended up fusing, sharing thoughts, and chatting, Jasper had suggested something. Sex. As a fusion. The quartz always had wondered what sex as a fusion would feel like... and now? She had someone to help her. Pearl.

As Tangerine started to explore her body, she let out a small sigh before smiling warmly. An orange arm reached behind herself as she started to pull at the sash wrapped around her plump waist. Slowly the fusion released the bow from the uniform, laying it aside while adventuring her body a bit more. While one hand worked at removing the top of her uniform, another worked at removing the bottom- left hand with Jasper and the right hand with Pearl. Both gems controlling the fusion seemed rather eager as well as the fusion herself- Tangerine couldn't wait to feel what was coming up.

"I'm sure about this..." she softly spoke to herself. Maybe she was referring to a few thoughts in her mind that applied to the two gems she was composed of.

As the fusion finally removed her uniform, her slipper-like shoes, and her socks, she propped her legs up and spread them apart. With her claws shifting away out of thin air, she started to reach down and toy with her warm sex. A lithe plump finger grazed over her clit as she sighed softly. A smile crept onto her face before a set of eyes closed. As Tangerine continued to work at her clit, her left hand had decided to veer down toward her slick slit. Making sure to carefully warm up by inserting one finger, she gasped softly.

"Oh- oh stars..." she shakily spoke as she clenched around one of the pale orange digits.

With one finger inside of her warm core, she decided to carefully insert another finger. Slowly but softly, she started to pump them about while her other hand fixated on her clit. However, after a few more strokes to her clit, a rather lengthy tentacle started to slowly make it's way out. Frills laced and adorned the phallus while small ridges remained on the base of it. With the hand that had once been at the clit, it now focused on the palely striped phallus, slowly stroking at the few frills about.

"Mnhm... Pearl-" she gasped softly, biting her lip afterward.

As Tangerine tried to keep herself quiet, she went back to touching at the tentacle, cutely whining afterward. However, her cute whines turned to moans rather quickly. With fingers pumping into her warm core as a hand stroked at her everted tentacle, she felt like she was in pure bliss. However, afterward, she started to pick up her pace with both hands, seeming to be able to multitask fairly easy. Even when her mind was clouded with nothing but lust.

"Jasper-" Tangerine managed to whine. As the two gems in her mind started to take control of her thoughts, the fusion was nothing but a moaning mess.

Her right hand gripped at the tentacle oozing with pre while her left hand continued to pump into her slick core, making the fusion arch her back and throw her head back as she moaned even louder. With the lewd noises echoing throughout the lighthouse, the fusion continued to pleasure herself. However, the session came to and end.

With a load of hot seed spurting out of the tentacle and warm cum oozing from Tangerine’s core, the fusion couldn’t help but cry out loudly in pleasure, her body trembling and shuddering as she milked out the rest of her orgasms. To even think she got to orgasm from /two/ things?! A tentacle and a- stars… this was exciting. Nonetheless, she let out a pleasant whimper, her four eyes drooping shut. A smile remained on her face as she nestled down into the blankets, a heavy sigh escaping her system. The fusion remained laying in one place before she finally spoke, 

“I love you- I love us. I love… me.” And with that, another day for the two lovers and the fusion was over. 

But for now? Rest came for the both of them /and/ Tangerine. They all deserved a good break.


End file.
